All Myself To You
by chaansan
Summary: The infamous killer Kira has obtained a psychopath to do his bidding, and L's determined to catch the monster. But what connection does he have to the Henchman of Kira as this case turns upside down? LxOC. Contains violence, gore and mature themes; abandoned.
1. A Brief Introduction

_**A Brief Introduction**_

Greetings. I am L. The creator of this story would like to clarify that, while this should be in the Death Note-Elfen Lied crossover section, she would prefer it to be in a section in which it would be noticed more by the public. That's why I am here to explain the basis of this story. It will be quick, I promise you. Also, please note that there will be multiple time skips, but I'm going to assume that you've already read and/or watched _Death Note_.

It begins with the diclonius—a human with two small, rounded horns protruding from the skull. However, this is no mere birth defect. The diclonius are a race of their own, completely separate from humans. Besides their horns, they possess vectors, transparent "arms" that extend from their backs. Vectors cannot be seen by humans, for they vibrate at such a frequency that they cannot be seen. Diclonius, however, are capable of seeing the outlines of these "arms". Not all vectors are the same, depending on the diclonius, but they're capable of lifting as much as 25,000 pounds or more, and can have lengths up to 100 meters. Vectors come in great numbers, as well, usually two or more. They have an incredible power; they can pass through solid object, and then become solid, therefore shattering the object. Not only that, but they have the power to rip through concrete and various metals...

Even human flesh and bone.

Countless humans have been slaughtered by the hands of diclonius, yet they're kept in institutions across the world, being studied by scientists. However, the conditions in these facilities are far from liveable, and it has been known for diclonius to break free and escape, killing dozens in the process.

As Kira had begun to rise up, he acquired a certain escaped dislonius to punish criminals with severe crimes in horrible, disgusting ways. This diclonius was known as Kira's Henchman.

I, L, had vowed to capture the Henchman and bring him to justice. At the time, I had no clue what I was in for. I don't think anyone did.


	2. Surely Mistaken

_**2- Surely Mistaken**_

L scratched his head, staring out the window. Down below, he saw them: the remaining Task Force, heading up to his room. He sighed. Kira was still on the move… no matter what L seemed to do he couldn't put off the killings of people. He had seen many of the killings on tape: sometimes they were quiet, simple heart attacks. Sometimes their hearts were ripped out of their bodies. Sometimes they committed suicide, and many other times they were ripped to pieces. L was tortured by Kira no matter what happened. Sometimes suicide notes were left behind with secret codes embedded in them that were meant to toy with L's mind. Every other time ten bloody hand-prints surrounded a corpse. And then, just after Christmas day, twelve FBI agents lost their lives. This was a major card that Kira had played, as well as a risky one.

L pressed his forehead against the cool glass, hoping it would clear his mind. It didn't. Suddenly, from behind, there was a knock on the door. As L headed into the other room to greet the Task Force members, his foot became itchy. He didn't like dealing with other people; he never had. He always became itchy… or maybe that was because he'd forgotten to take a shower that day. And the day before that, and…

"It's unlocked." He used his toe nails to scratch his leg. "Please let yourselves in."

Five men entered, Chief Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Ukita; he had memorized their names easily. They repeated them, anyway.

Yagami began to speak, but his words were blurred. L held up his right hand and pretended to shoot them.

"Bang!"

Their surprised eyes grew even wider. Aizawa questioned it, and L bit his cheek.

"If I were Kira, you'd be dead, Sorichio Yagami, Chief of the NPA." he said. "Kira needs a name and a face to commit murder… but I'm sure you've figured that much out already." He looked at the group, analyzing them. Could one of them be Kira? "Please do not give your names out so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives." L trudged back into the first room. He heard the men murmuring behind him, questioning whether he trusted them or not. They reminded him of a group of boys that attended his orphanage as a child, who would always shoot nasty glances his way.

Then again, it was partly the affliction he received as a child that made him become who is today: a detective. He loathed those who tortured others, and committed acts against innocent people. But of course, being manipulative and cruel himself, he was a hypocrite. At least he had the dignity and respect not to take away precious things from people, like Kira. L had stolen many things in his life: dignity, jobs, et cetera, et cetera, but never love. Never lives. Never hate, either. But hatred was something that was difficult to take away from someone. That's why he never bothered to try to steal it away.

As he explained regulations and his thoughts on the deaths of the FBI agents, part of his mind was on the Henchman. Clearly, so was Matsuda's.

"Err, L…" he asked attentively.

"Please call me Ryuzakifrom now on, for security and safety reasons."

"Oh… Okay then, Ryuzaki. If you don't mind me doing so, I'd like to ask about your thoughts on the Henchman."

"Yes, I thought you might like to know about that…" L chewed his thumb nail as he thought. "Despite it being exceptionally dangerous, I'd like to capture him, and force him to tell us everything he knows."

Everyone nodded. He could read their minds at that moment; perhaps it would be worth it in the end, and Kira could be captured sooner than anticipated.

* * *

><p>"Hyuk, hyuk, I've gotta say," Ryuk bit into his apple, chomping aggressively. "That was a devious plan you conjured up, killing those FBI agents."<p>

Light leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms. "There was nothing to it, Ryuk. How's the apple?"

Ryuk wiped off his mouth, laughing. "_Juiiiicy,_" he said.

Light turned to his window. "Get away from there. You might be seen."

The figure stepped back immediately, crouching in their corner.

"Dorei…" Light saw that his Henchman was still dressed in the same clothes: a fedora, oversized combat boots, a long, chocolate brown trench coat with matching pants and a black ski mask with two holes for the eyes. "I have a job for you."

Dorei's calculating eyes focused on his own. "Yes, Kira?"

"Come here."

Hesitantly, the slave did so, bending down next to Light.

"Take a break from killing criminals. Just leave that to me." Light crossed his arms. "I want you to find L… and kill him."

Dorei nodded slowly. "I'll head out tonight,"

"Very good," Light patted his slave's head. "You're very useful to me. We'll create a new world together. And if you see any crime on the street…" Light paused. "Kill the perpetrator."

"I will. Should I return once the deed is done?"

Light hesitated before answering. "Yes. Please, make sure that you're not seen."

Despite wearing a mask, Light could see Dorei's crooked smile through the dark fabric. And then, just like that, his Henchman disappeared into thin air.

"I can't believe it…" Sorichio Yagami held his face in his hands. "My son, hiding such things in his room,"

"It's normal for a 17-year-old. When I was his age I did strange things, too..."

Mr Yagami bit his cheek. Could it be possible that Light was Kira? No. Chief Yagami had seen killers, and their eyes were dark. Light's eyes were bright; they've always been bright. He refused to believe such nonsense. He felt deep hatred toward Ryuzaki.

"Soooo, he's been hiding the magazines? _That's_ what he didn't want us to see? That's just what he _wants_ us to think…" Ryuzaki pondered aloud.

Sorichio Yagami shot a hateful glance L's way.

"Tricked by the cover again," Light sighed. Ryuzaki watched his movements carefully. Could he really be Kira?

**Downstairs, in the hotel lobby…**

"Man, I'm beat," a young woman stretched out her arms.

"I think someone famous is staying upstairs," her male co-worker said. "I wonder who it is… But then again, he said that he wouldn't be staying long. Three days at the most."

"Ahh," the woman leaned against the counter. "It's pretty slow tonight, isn't it?"

"Excuse me,"

The two turned to a rather buff man.

"Can I help you, Mr Mogi?" the man asked, smiling.

"I'd like to enter room 416, please." He held out his police ID.

"Of course, sir, please go on ahead."

"Thank you."

Mogi began to make his way up the stairs. He was glad that his shift at the Task Force Headquarters was finally over. Now he could _really_ work on the Kira case. He grinned. He _did_ feel bad for Ukita, though, who had taken his shift. He'd be there all night.

**Upstairs, in room 416…**

"Mogi should be here soon," Chief Yagami inquired.

L nodded. "Then he can keep surveillance on the Deputy Director's family with Aizawa and Matsuda." He sipped his coffee. "Kira's killings have continued, but the use of his Henchman has lessened to a point in which he's not using him anymore."

"Is is possible that Kira killed him?"

"As far as we know, Kira wouldn't have a legitimate reason to. At every crime scene there was a body of a criminal, ten large, bloody hand prints surrounding the body, but no trace of a single foot print, finger print or clothing fibres. Even the handprints didn't show anything of use. The Henchman is very cautious with his killings _and_ very clean."

"And the surveillance videos?"

"The videos have left me perplexed," L crouched lower in his seat, watching as Sayu Yagami intently watched _Spongebob Squarepants_. "We've received video images of the Henchman—he's tall, wears a fedora, a black mask, dark trench coat, boots—as he killed a criminal a week ago. This was most definitely intentional, to show what he looked like and that he was indeed an actual person… but then, he disappeared."

The Chief nodded. "So, he can become invisible at his own whim? It doesn't seem real."

"Neither does killing people with a heart attack from long distances." L inquired. "The good news about the Henchman is that he has to be there in person to kill people."

Suddenly, an _Old English_ W appeared on a nearby screen.

"Ryuzaki, I've received an emergency signal from Mogi's belt buckle." Watari said. "And when I attempted to call him, his cell phone rang until it put me through to voicemail."

L became alert. "Mogi was in the building at the time that he sent you the signal?"

"Yes."

L narrowed his eyes. A reason that Kira wasn't using his Henchman anymore? Perhaps it was to stalk the members of the Task Force to the hotel in order to find L.

"I believe that the Henchman has entered this hotel." L said, dropping a few sugar cubes into his coffee. He sipped it, and then wrinkled his nose. "Ack, it's cold."

"And… and Mogi?" the Chief hurriedly said.

"We weren't given any permission to set up surveillance cameras in the hotel, so there's almost no way to see him right now." Ryuzaki's eyes flickered back to Light Yagami. Was this a diversion? Was Kira meaning to distract him with the attack so he could kill criminals? "There's a possibility that he's dead."

"No!" the Chief stood, running to the door.

"Yagami, where are you going?"

He stopped. "I need to see if he's okay."

"Listen to me. If Mogi is dead, then there's no way to bring him back to life. The Henchman is probably on his way here now."

Yagami clutched the door handle, shaking.

"Please don't go out there. By staying here you can unravel the truth." L turned back to the screen. "Kira would eliminate the entire Task Force if he could, but if your son is Kira, then he may spare you and the rest. I would be the only one to die."

"So what?" the Chief whirled around. "You're just going to let yourself die? As a police officer, I can't let that happen."

"Relax, Chief Yagami." L said. "We'll take the necessary precautions for now."

Suddenly, a scream emitted itself from outside their room. Yagami shuddered.

L furiously nibbled on his thumb until the skin was raw. _Damn_, he thought.

"Ryuzaki, we must take action now!"

"Stay silent!" L hissed, rising from his chair and dragging the Chief behind a couch. "He'll be here in moments. Conceal yourself in any way possible."

"Ryu—!"

L knocked the Chief to the ground, hiding him behind the couch. L hurried to the computer.

"Watari, make the arrangements, and hurry."

"I already have." he replied. "Stay safe until then."

Regrettably, L switched off the computers, making his way to the couch, when there was a sudden crash on the other side of the room. It was too late. The door had been knocked down, and a shudder ran up L's spine. A dark, ominous figure stood in the doorway. Scarlet eyes glared into L's soul. He daren't move, as if trying to turn himself into a statue. His fear forbade himself from moving. Slowly, the figure stepped towards him, their eyes fixed on him.

_One step, two steps..._

It was an eternity, how long the Henchman took, as L stayed frozen, paralyzed by fear.

_Three steps, four..._

He then noticed the figure's attributes—slim with narrow features. It hit him then...

_Five... six..._

Kira's Henchman... was... a woman?

She stood beside him now, reaching out to touch his face.

Just then, L was released by the chains holding him down.

"L," a velvety, rooted voice murmured. "It's been a long time."

**That's all for now. Reviews are welcome, and thank you to everyone who has read this story. Next Chapter is coming soon, so please stay tuned =)**


	3. Euphoria

**Author's Note: ****Hey! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Thank you to those who have subscribed and added my story to their favourite's, it means the world to me to know that there are people reading my story ^^ Reviews are much appreciated. I will elaborate on what diclonius are in this chapter. **

**Oh, and a huge thank you to IAmPandora for reviewing!**

_**3 – Euphoria**_

"L," she murmured into his ear, her gloved fingers brushing against his chin. "It's been a long time."

What in hell was this? Some kind of bizarre attempt at seducing him? What a preposterous idea—what would she have to gain from _that?_ His nerves were getting the best of him; he had to calm down and think rationally, despite the situation.

With a thumping heart, L grinned and replied coolly, "I'm afraid you're mistaken. I've never seen you in all my life."

Her hand dropped to her side, but the wonder in her ruby eyes continued to flare. "I have to say, L, I'm a bit disappointed in you. I was expecting a warmer greeting upon my arrival."

L examined her frantically, trying to see through her little performance. What was she getting at? What was happening? Suddenly, from outside the hotel room, the sound of countless footsteps arose. The Special Assault Team had finally arrived after what seemed like eons. Surely, they'd be armed, and Kira's Henchman would be at the great detective L's mercy. The door burst open, revealing dozens of men clad in dark uniforms, assault rifles clenched in their fists.

L's grin widened. "Well, I did arrange for a welcoming committee."

"Don't move! You're surrounded!"

Something like a distorted giggle escaped the Henchwoman's lips. "Sorry, but I never was one for parties." She walked past him. L daren't move. The SAT units wouldn't leave any openings, both inside and out of the building... so where did she plan on going, exactly?

Well, she _did _have the power to disappear before anyone's eyes. There was the sharp sound of breaking glass behind him.

Quickly, L whirled around, but she was nowhere to be found, at least not in this room. He bolted to the window, peering out. Sure enough, police cars and SAT units swarmed the outside parking lot, attempting to shoo away unwanted spectators gathering on the street. But Kira's Henchwoman was nowhere to be found.

_Damn it!_ How could L be so idiotic as to let her go? No... He may have been killed if he had taken action. L, furious, dug his hands into the broken glass, pain searing at the puncture wounds that quickly formed at his palms. She couldn't have gone far in ten seconds.

"Dispatch units across the city, I want her brought back to me alive, but not necessarily unharmed." L seethed through grit teeth. He wouldn't lose the war, no matter the cost.

**000**

"_The infamous Henchman of Kira was spotted early this evening, escaping past countless police cars near the Imperial Hotel in downtown Tokyo. He is currently being pursued by the Special Assault Team and the Japanese police. Citizens are authorized to stay indoors and report any sign of the Henchman to the police. Here's Michiko Matsuzaki with more."_

"_Good evening," _Michiko bowed ever so slightly to the camera._ "We're here live to bring this bizarre and seemingly impossible story to you, ladies and gentleman," _the reporter spoke quickly into a microphone, indicating an ever-growing crowd of curious citizens behind her. _"Dozens of puzzled spectators have arrived, trying to get a better glimpse of the scene. There have been no confirmed deaths on sight—"_

Yuu Tachibana, researcher for the National Research Institute on Human Evolution, was immersed in a world drowned in complete and utter chaos. All around her men in white coats raced about frantically, shouting indiscriminate orders to each other.

"The recovery of Number 27 is vital!"

"Send a dispatch team immediately!"

"Idiot, their lives could be lost!"

"I'm the head of the department, listen here!"

Tachibana readjusted her square spectacles while stepping away from the table she was leaning on. Idiots, the whole lot of them. The Director of the Facility hadn't even appointed a head commander for the mission of capturing Number 27. Still, Yuu couldn't care less about who would be commanding the SAT units. No, she was far from any old gunman—she was the one that knew more about Number 27 than anyone else. The position she held highest was Head Researcher, who would accompany General Tomoya's Defence League, find Number 27, and exterminate her on the Research Director's orders.

"Number 27 is nothing more than a liability," Director Kakuzawa had told her that morning. "Not to mention expensive. We'll have her shot on sight, if at all possible." She chuckled then; a cold, dark laugh that sent shivers running down Yuu's spine. "Of course, I'm not expecting a bullet to kill her."

"Ma'am?"

"I want you in charge of the search for her, Tachibana," Kakuzawa turned to face Yuu, her back to her large oak desk. "You are, after all, the most knowledgeable about Number 27."

"Yes."

"You know her strengths as well as weaknesses?"

"Yes."

"You are, therefore, perfect," Kakuzawa flashed a crooked, yellow smile. "I want her corpse within the facility in two days. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Yuu had felt overwhelmed with joy. She, one of the youngest employees, was being sent on the mission of the decade.

"Of course, there's a catch. Oh yes, there's always a catch, Tachibana."

Yuu waited in silence, her heart thumping a mile a minute.

"Like I said, I'm not expecting a bullet to kill her. The SAT unit is only there to make sure Number 27 doesn't get out of control. What we need is another of her kind." she said, rummaging a spidery hand through a plate of crackers on her desk.

"Another diclonius?"

"Number 23 will suffice."

"Number... 23?" Yuu repeated, unable to control the stutter in her voice. "Ma'am, with all due respect, she's a maniac! Worse than 27!"

"Yes..." Kakuzawa held the cracker up. "She's perfect... a cold-blooded killer. Of course, she can be controlled easily enough with bribes and, of course, pain. Within Number 23's body lie about a dozen sensors, which, when prompted, send electric shocks throughout her. Painful as it is, it will not kill her, but she will obey. As you know, diclonius cannot use their vectors when in pain."

Yuu nodded curtly.

"Number 23 will track 27 down easily enough, and 23, lusting for blood will..." the Director crushed the cracker in her hand, reducing it to crumbs with ease. "Get the picture?"

Yuu nodded once more.

"Very good. You'll depart for Tokyo this evening."

"Tokyo?"

"Really, Yuu, you haven't been on top of things lately, have you? Number 27 really isn't the smartest... she seems to be hand-in-hand with Kira."

"You think she's his Henchman?"

"Of course I do. Who else could rip criminals to pieces without even touching them?"

"But what of L?"

"L?"

"You saw his message to Kira; his vow to hunt the both of them down. What if he reaches Number 27 before us?"

Director Kakuzawa turned back to the window, looking out over the sea. "Then I suggest you hurry."

**000**

She stood in her cell, motionless, quiet, smiling to herself.

_Soon we'll be free, free to run, to jump, to stretch my arms._

_**And we'll taste her blood, cut through her plump flesh...**_

_Very soon, very soon. First we must wait for the men in suits to come. Any moment now, they will come._

_**We could kill them too. I feel particularly thirsty for blood today.**_

_Hush now, we musn't harm the puny humans. They're our ticket out of here._

The dark creature within the girl whined anxiously. The girl sighed, reaching two hands up to her head, touching the rounded horns protruding from just above each ear. It was because of her horns that she wasn't classified as 'human'. Because of them that her hair and eye colour were strange. Because of them that she could use her arms to kill people; could rip them limb from limb and slice of their heads. Not the flesh-covered arms at her sides, though... no, the arms she possessed shot out from her back and reached out soundlessly in front of her. Powerful arms that vibrated at such a speed they could not be seen. Arms also known as _vectors._

And then, from a distance away, a doorway opened, letting light flood the room. A horrible, wild grin stretched across 23's face.

_It's time._

**000**

Underestimating Light Yagami was Number 27's first mistake.

True, he was fascinated when she showed him what she was capable of. Sure, he was uncertain when she asked to join him, but he eventually let her. She was so blinded by the fact that she would see L that she hadn't seen through Light's plan to get rid of her. Of course, Light didn't need her anymore, he had his precious _Misa-misa_—she gagged at the name.

He had sent her into a death trap. She, like a fly following a trail of honey into the jaws of a Venus Fly Trap, obeyed without a single logical thought. She was, truly, an idiot.

The young woman moaned, clutching the bullet wound that was dug deep into her right arm. She collapsed against the alleyway's brick wall, listening to the blaring sirens in the distance, searching for her. They'd find her soon enough, following the small splotches of blood here and there, and capture her. Then send her to her death. It's not like she could resist them: the ache shooting up and down her arm halted the use of her vectors. She could not kill, nor become invisible. She was about to meet her end. She knew that much.

_But I got to see him,_ she thought as globs of white impaired her vision. _But he didn't remember, did he? He's forgotten..._

She pulled the ski mask and fedora off her face, letting her tears roll down her cheeks. Maybe now he'd recognize her. Maybe now he'd see...

"But first I'll rest a while..." she murmured. "Just for a moment..."

And she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that's done. I truly have been awful updating. But now the show's really getting on the road, I'm pretty excited now.<strong>

**Reviews are welcome! To prompt you, I'll start asking questions each chapter. It's always interesting to hear what my fellow authors have to say :)**

**So, what's your favourite book series? **


	4. Captured

**Hey guys, sorry for the hold up. I had a _lot_ of fun writing this chapter, it's action-packed, and I think I left a pretty good cliff-hanger at the end. It's so little when I looked at it, though... honestly, you write until 11:00pm and this is as much as you get. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped.**

**Thanks to I Am Pandora for her continued reviews :) **

* * *

><p>L had always found it odd how some people could sleep all day long. True, sleep was essential for day-to-day brain functions to work properly, and letting one's body rest is just as vital. One thing L could not stand, however, was dreaming.<p>

REM—rapid eye movement sleep—, a period of sleep when brain activity is high and dreams become more vivid. True, not all dreams were bad. L himself had had his share of pleasing fantasies, but those were incredibly rare, especially when he was in his early teenage years.

It would always be the same unforgettable, horrible nightmare. A flash of light in the distance, a crack like thunder, a girl's scream, a crimson corpse that lay in front of him. Before he knew what was happening, his eyes would snap open, and an awful scream would emit itself from his own mouth, the scene still flashing before his eyes, over and over. It was only until he was shaken from his slumber completely by Watari that he'd realize that he was in his bed, safe and sound. Yet the night terrors continued, and his anxiety began to affect him drastically. For long periods of time, he stopped sleeping altogether, never turning in and getting a full eight hours like one should... no, the most he'd allow himself to sleep per day was four... maybe six hours at the _most_. He couldn't trust himself not to have that awful dream.

His insomnia, however, did not affect his mental capacity, and he'd work through night after night if he had to. Solving the Kira case was not an option.

Matsuda burst through the door then, gasping for breath as he leaned against the door frame. "Ryu-Ryuzaki!"

L was now crouching in an armchair while Mr Yagami helped bandage up his injured hand. "Yes?" he asked, rather indifferent.

"Urgent call from Aizawa," Matsuda said, pulling away from the door frame and handing L a small flip phone. "I can't help but wonder whether it's about the Henchman or not..."

"This is Ryuzaki." L said, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Mogi and I have been chasing him half way across the city," said the clear, grumbling voice of Aizawa. "We've radioed our fellow policemen and told them not to interfere; we're letting the Special Assault Team take on the Henchman first hand." Aizawa paused, as if wondering whether this was appropriate or not.

"That's fine, you're not equipped to try and subdue her." L said matter-of-factly.

"_Her?_"

"Yes." L said, an ever-so-slight impatient tone to his voice.

Aizawa seemed to pick this up and continued with his report. "Erm, well, _she's_ been chased into the heart of the city, and we're trying not to keep the public involved, but when a SAT soldier was killed, we didn't have any choice but to open fire."

L's heart began to race. "Don't tell me she's dead," he whispered. The Henchwoman of Kira could be a vital source of information for the Task Force. Her death could be devastating to the case. Besides, Watari already had a room for questioning set up. It was far from average, the room, with its 4-foot-thick iron walls and broad metal slab in which she'd be fastened to. It was near impossible to escape from. Without its one key, one would be imprisoned forever in that cold, dark, camera and microphone ridden room. Still, they were necessary precautions.

"No, but she was injured pretty badly. Someone got her right in the arm, and..." his voice faltered slightly.

"Aizawa, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm alright. It's just that... she was _flying_..."

"Flying?" L said airily.

"I mean, she was hopping from rooftop to rooftop... but, there's no way even a long jump champion could have pulled off some of those jumps. It's like she flew from place to place. And then, when we shot her, she couldn't seem to do it again, and she didn't become invisible after that..."

"So, a bullet wound prevented her from using her special little skills? That's very useful information, Aizawa.

"When you find her, I want her blindfolded and secured, no exceptions. Bring her to the new Task Force Headquarters."

"New Headquarters?"

"I've been anticipating the capture of the Henchwoman for quite some time. I've arranged for a facility to be built. Construction's just finished. I'll get Watari to text you the address."

"Erm, sure. We'll see you soon, she can't have gone far."

L hung up just as Mr Yagami finished bandaging up his hand, and L stood immediately. "We're going," he said.

"To the new Headquarters?" Matsuda crooned excitedly.

"Mogi and Aizawa will meet us there."

_And so will she,_ he thought bitterly. _Then, hopefully, we'll get somewhere._

* * *

><p>She found herself awakening under a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom with her entire body panging with ache. She so desperately wanted to sleep a little longer in the sun, but there was an awful horn blaring somewhere close by. She searched around her in desperation, wanting nothing more than to find it and crush it with her foot, and then, finally, she'd be able to sleep...<p>

The scene suddenly changed, and she was in a dark, dank alleyway, with mist-like rain slowly soaking her foul-smelling, heavy clothes. She attempted to raise her arm to the buttons on the heavy coat that draped over her, only to gasp at the pain emitting from her forearm.

_What is this? What's happened to me?_ she wondered as she got to her feet, her eyes fogging up and teeth grinding together.

The irritating sirens continued to whine restlessly. She backed away farther into the alleyway, occasionally stumbling over chunks of rubbish, and found herself in a damp, dirty-looking parking lot, away from the main road. Regardless, the siren's blares grew louder each second.

She suddenly felt panic washing over her; she had no clue where she was, let alone _who_ she was, and couldn't help but feel that the sirens were after _her_. She was alone; she was scared; she was confused. What was she going to do if the sirens were bad? Alarmed, she searched desperately around her for an escape route, and suddenly spotted a ladder. Woozy and weak, she clambered up the rickety steps, stopped briefly every few second to try and ease the pain. With great difficulty, she reached the top of a small building's roof. Just as she keeled over and vomited, two dozen cars, some white with red and blue sirens sounding and some pitch-black cube vans that held men with guns, flooded the parking lot. She turned and stumbled, as fast as she possibly could, to the other side of the building, only to find the exact same sight.

Now shaking with fright all over, she staggered to the middle of the roof, wondering what to do. A loud voice boomed across the parking lot: "You're surrounded, surrender now or you _will_ be taken by force! There is no escape!"

What was happening, what had they just said? She didn't understand anything. She needed to run, to hide, to go somewhere where they wouldn't find her. But where? How?

She spotted it then, another building's roof not far from where she stood. If she could just make the jump... but she had already lost so much blood, and her legs had turned to lead. She didn't stand a chance in the world, not with a hundred men pointing lethal weapons at her.

Still, the girl was rash and scared, and acted on an impulse. She ran and, with the last of her strength, leaped into the air. She knew from the moment her feet made contact with the air that she hadn't had nearly enough momentum to impel her towards her target, and she plummeted to the ground.

She remembered shouts, even gunshots, and a crashing sound beneath her. And then... she felt nothing. Heard nothing. Saw nothing. Not for a long while.

Finally, after an eternity, she heard voices somewhere close by. She couldn't understand them, but they were somewhat comforting to hear. She didn't stay for long, though, and slipped back into darkness. Sometime later, she felt the wonderful sensation of being _clean_—her clothes were light, and she was warm. She felt the pain in her arm numbed and, once again, there were voices nearby. They were clearer this time, but she still failed to understand what they meant. She opened her eyes, and noticed two men in front of her, one was middle aged and wore a white coat, the other was younger with jet-black hair and was hunched over somewhat.

"When will she be well enough to move again?" asked the younger man.

"At least four or so weeks. It's lucky that she fell into a heap of trash bags, or she'd have broken every bone in her body. We still have the bullet wound to worry about, and she's suffering from a concussion. What's more, she's severely dehydrated and malnourished."

"She's lethal when awake. You'll need to keep her under for as long as possible."

"We can't keep her knocked out for a month, you realize. She—"

"I'm fully aware, doctor, but we must be cautious."

"I understand. We'll do what's necessary." the older man grumbled impatiently.

"And that protrusion on the right side of her head?"

The man in the white coat shook his head slowly. "I've never seen anything like it. My best guess is that it's a birth defect."

The younger man turned his head suddenly, and his gaze met hers. His face was unreadable, though she thought she detected the slightest hint of bitterness in it.

"Keep her under," he said. "For now, anyway."

The sudden need to sleep overcame her, and she fell into a deep sleep once more.

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>sure<em> you don't sense anything?"

Yuu rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. Tomoya, the Facility's Defence League's captain, really was an idiot if he were questioning the person that could crash the plane with ease with such a tone.

Number 23 was leaning slightly out the helicopter door, holding onto small railings on either side. Wind washed over her, causing her hair, blouse and skirt to shoot in all directions.

"I never said I sensed nothing." she growled, gazing down on the city. "She comes and goes. It's impossible to pin-point her location."

"It's possible she's unconscious." Yuu interjected, fiddling nervously with the hem of her skirt. _I want her corpse within the facility in two days. Understood?_ Kakuzawa's cold, sneering voice said in her head. Yuu shuddered. What if they couldn't find 27? What if L had already caught her? She shuddered again, fathoming the possible consequences.

"I hope she isn't dead," 23 bowed her head and turned to the soldiers and Yuu. "_I_ was meant to kill this sister."

"We'll find her soon enough." Yuu said, though she wasn't sure she trusted her own words.

Suddenly, 23 perked up and stared out the door once again. With her horns, she looked like a cat that heard a sudden noise. She grinned. "It's her. She's close by."

"Where?" Tomoya clutched his gun, as if Number 27 would be emerging through the door any second.

"Close. Very close. She's weak," 23's grin grew even wider. "Ooooh, so much fun, fun..." her smile suddenly faltered, and she scowled. "She's gone _again_."

Tomoya moaned and reclined his barrel-like body back into his seat.

At this rate, they were about as likely to find Number 27 as Kakuzawa was to inviting them for tea.

* * *

><p><strong>GIGGI-GASP. And so they meet! Not exactly a romance just yet, sorry guys. It'll get under way soon enough, don't worry. Reviews are welcome, I always look forward to them. What do you think so far?<strong>

**Question of the week: Since you're in the Anime/Manga section of , I can't help but wonder... what's your favourite anime(s)? Mine's probably Elfen Lied, hense this story's plot.**

**See you all soon :D**


	5. The Child

**Sorry for not updating in a while, here's Chapter 5. I've got a _lot_ of planning to do for this story, and if things don't make sense, please tell me. **

**Anyway, it's a short little chapter, I hope you don't mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 – The Child<strong>_

The Task Force Headquarters was twenty-three floors above ground and two below and could accommodate sixty people, though that was hardly necessary. Aizawa was always travelling from Headquarters to his home, due to a rather heated argument with his wife. L, Mogi, Chief Yagami, Matsuda and Watari remained, though. Still, it was rather quiet and, as Matusda had put it, boring. Perhaps the only intriguing thing that resided in the Headquarters was the Henchwoman of Kira, who was chained up in her iron room downstairs. Still, even after she healed completely and was brought in unconscious, as L had requested, she hadn't so much as uttered a single word since arriving one week ago.

Watari, L, Matsuda and Sorichio Yagami were halfway to the new Headquarters when Aizawa called with the news.

_"She's fallen unconscious and taken to the hospital, she could be dead within the hour."_ he had said frantically. Watari turned the car around so fast that the men within toppled over on each other, and they sped to the hospital.

The Task Force arrived at the exact same time as the ambulance that carried the Henchwoman. Mogi and Aizawa's police car rushed in right after it. Just as they scrambled out of the car, L ordered them to head to the Headquarters with Watari, in case they needed someone to contact. Yagami, Matsuda and L then bolted after the paramedics into the hospital.

"She needs to be brought to the operating room right away!" the paramedic had shouted out to a nurse, who immediately ran for a doctor.

"What's happening?" L demanded.

"She's gone into hypovolemic shock from losing too much blood. We'll need to extract the bullet as soon as possible, as well." the paramedic said quickly, still pushing the gurney as fast as he could to the emergency room.

"Will she be alright?" Matsuda asked hesitantly.

The paramedic didn't answer, but instead moved two fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse. Her grimaced and replied quietly, "She's barely alive."

They reached two large, white double doors when the remaining Task Force was forced to a halt by the surgeons and asked to head to the waiting room while they worked.

They lingered in the waiting room for an eternity—long past day-break. Matsuda had long stopped pacing around the room, and had dozed off in a chair. Aizawa held a cup of coffee in his hands, staring into its black depths, pondering the Henchwoman's fate.

Finally, at about five minutes to six, a dark-skinned nurse holding a clipboard to her chest entered the waiting room.

"She made it through surgery." the woman announced, beaming. "The doctor would like to have a word with you."

Exhausted but excited, the men made haste with the nurse to the third floor, and came across an aging man in a doctor's coat. He, too, held a clipboard to his chest.

"She was in critical condition when she first arrived." he said, an indefinite exasperation in his voice. "Her heart stopped twice, but we were able to revive her." He peered down at his clipboard. "Mmm, yes, we were able to extract the bullet, also. No major arteries were broken. She has a concussion, though."

"May we see her?" Matsuda asked feverishly, trying to look past the doctor's shoulders into the room.

"She's in no state to converse," the doctor said, annoyed. "But I suppose you may see her. Come in."

Matsuda was the first to rush in, clearly wanting nothing more than to see what she looked like. Sorichio Yagami and L followed, also somewhat eager.

"Whoa," Matsuda gasped, staring down at the unmistakable body of a woman. "She's so _young_."

This was the first time L had probably had a good look at her without dirt and blood caking her body. Indeed, she was quite young, perhaps only as old as L himself, with a scarred and bruised body that made her look quite venerable. Tubes of all shapes and sizes ran from her body to machines all around the room. She looked almost comical with her long, tangled blue hair and overgrown bangs that covered the majority of the right side of her face. She seemed quite tall for a woman, perhaps 5'6" or so, and had a somewhat flat chest. She was horribly pale—like she hadn't seen the sun in years, and was sickly thin, too. L wondered how someone so weak-looking had managed to survive for so long, let alone jump from rooftop to rooftop, as Aizawa had depicted.

"I never imagined we'd be taking in such a young girl." Sorichio said quietly, looking her over once again. L made his way to her bedside, staring down into her face. _What secrets do you hold?_ he thought. She stirred slightly, and L wondered if she might have heard him.

"What's growing from her skull?" Matsuda whispered.

L turned his attention to her head, and was surprised to see something like bone poking out of her head. He brushed aside some strands of her hair to find a small, slightly pointed horn. Finding the positioning slightly odd, L reached over to the other side of her head and found a small piece of horn. Most of it seemed to have broken off long ago in some forgotten accident.

"We found another very strange thing," the doctor spoke up. "Above her right buttocks were two numbers branded into her skin. A two and a seven."

"Twenty-seven?" Sorichio asked, rather aghast. "Would Kira do this, as some kind of message?"

"It's a possibility. But if that's the case..." L brought his thumb nail to his mouth and began to nibble slowly. "Kira would have known she'd be captured by us. He expected her to die, and know we'd take the body."

"But... she's alive, right? So we've won!" Matsuda chirped.

"Kira considers the possibilities, Matsuda. There was always the chance that he saw this coming. He probably thinks that she will remain loyal to him, despite the circumstances." L's gaze returned to the Task Force. "I want an announcement made to the public stating that the Henchman of Kira fell to his death and the body is being taken in for examination. Though Kira won't trust it completely or even at all, we can at least try to reassure them. We don't want them panicking and acting rashly in fear. Besides," L stared down at the young woman once more. "She won't be killing again."

While she took the next month to heal the Task Force, one at a time, took shifts watching over her, just to be ready for a confession or any information that may be useful. She never said a word, though, even when she was awake.

Matsuda was on one of his twelve-hour shifts, reading a teen magazine and sipping some green tea from the cafeteria, when her anesthetics wore off and she woke up. Matsuda nearly fell out of his hair in surprise when he noticed that her ghostly red eyes were watching him intently. The Henchwoman pulled off her hospital gas mask, and sat up gingerly, as if doing so caused her a lot of pain.

Matsuda sat there, paralyzed in fear, pondering what she would do to him. He had seen the tapes of criminals being slaughtered... would he be ripped apart as well? Was he just seconds from an untimely death? Would she keep his head as a souvenir?

Just then, the same black nurse from the night the Henchwoman arrived walked in, holding a tray of food. She smiled, large and white, and chirped, "Good morning, bright eyes."

Matsuda blinked and pointed a finger to his chest. "M-me?"

The nurse laughed heartedly. "I mean our little lady over here. Are you family?"

"L-little la—? Oh, erm, yeah. I'm her... her cousin." Matsuda stuttered, still staring wide-eyed at the nurse.

The nurse walked over to the Henchwoman, still smiling, and placed the tray of food in front of her. She reached out a hand and placed it tenderly on her uninjured arm.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I know the food isn't the best."

"I-I wouldn't get too close!" Matsuda blurted out, still flabbergasted at the scene before him.

The nurse looked at him oddly, her eyebrows knit together. "Why? She's a dear, aren't you?" She flashed another brilliant smile.

Just as Matsuda was about to interject another comment, the Henchwoman did something Matsuda thought he wouldn't see in a million years. She smiled back.

Still stunned and rather stupid looking, Matsuda blinked and slumped back into his chair as the nurse left the room, utterly dumbfounded. He didn't think it possible for a serial killer to have a smile that conveyed such... warmth, innocence... it didn't seem real. None of it did.

The Henchwoman was halfway through her meal of a cup of tea, an apple and a few slices of buttered bread when Matsuda noticed that she was staring at him once again. He quickly looked away from her, fixing his eyes elsewhere, but only returned to find that her gaze was as smooth and unruffled as before. It was almost... curious, perhaps even child-like.

Realizing he was the man in charge, he sat up straight, his chest slightly puffed out. "What?" he demanded.

She didn't make the slightest sign of recoiling. She continued to stare, her eyes boring into his own. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she glanced down at her meal and picked up a slice of bread. Again, her eyes returned to him, but a smile accompanied it. She pushed the slice of bread into his hands, her beam as tender as ever.

"Erm... for... for me?"

She didn't nod nor shake her head—she just continued to stare, smiling, waiting. Matsuda raised the bread to his lips and took a tentative bite. The girl looked satisfied, for she smiled even wider and returned to her meal, gobbling up what was left.

Matsuda's twelve hour shift finally ended and, at 8:00 pm, Mogi came to fill in for him. He was still rather stupid-looking, for his day's events had consisted of entertaining the Henchwoman. He'd taught her _Rock, Paper, Scissors_, _Chopsticks_, _Pat-a-Cake_ and, regrettably, _Red Hands._ He grimaced at the back of his right hand, which was now red and raw from the Henchwoman's stony and ruthless slaps.

"Are you alright?" Mogi asked as he handed Matsuda a can of iced tea.

Matsuda had merely sighed, clapping Mogi on the shoulder. "She's all yours."

And now the girl who gave Matsuda the kindest smile he'd seen in so long, the girl who shared her measly lunch with him while she was as thin as a toothpick, was held prisoner in the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>I remember playing Red Hands a lot when I was in 8th grade... this one friend of mine would always slap me so hard I'd barely be able to use my hand. Gosh, I'm still scared to play with her, she'll cause me a world of hurt...<strong>

**Anyway, for those who don't know, _Red Hands_ is **

a children's game which can be played by two players.

One player (the slappee) places his hands palm down, hovering above the other player's (slapper) hands. The other player hovers his hands below the first, palms up. The two players' hands should be barely touching each other, and all the hands should be around mid-torso height.

The slapper is on offense, and attempts to bring his hands over to slap the backsides of his opponent's hands. This must be done with sufficient speed, because the slappee's goal is to pull his hand away, and out of the area where the hands overlap, to avoid the slap. If the slappee completely avoids all hand contact with the slapper during the slap, then the roles switch. However, the slappee cannot flinch too much. If slapper acts as if slapping (but does not ever bring his hand over) and the slappee flinches and moves his hands far enough from the slapper's hands so that their hands are no longer overlapping, then the slapper gets a free hit at one of the slappee's hands. If the slapper slaps the slappee's hands once his hands have left the overlapping area, the slappee gets a free hit at one of the slapper's hands, and the roles switch as if the slapper had missed.

**Brilliant copy and paste from Wikipedia XD**

**My sister just brought home some A&W, I can't wait to dig in... Do you have a favourite fast food restaurant? **

**See you all soon!**


	6. The Waiting Game

_****_**Is the chapter's title suspenseful sounding? I personally found this chapter boring, and a BITCH to write, pardon my language. Sorry for the long wait, everyone, but here it is.**

**Please excuse any typos or grammatical errors and tell me about them, I'll fix them up when I can.**

**And a round of applause to the lovely ladies (I think you're all ladies, at least... I've never really come across a boy on Fanfiction . net...) who subscribed to the story and reviewed. Reviewers are...**

**Deathberry Supreme, I Am Pandora, KiyUzumaki and an anonymous reviewer. To answer your question, Random person, yes, she is an OC. I just pray she's not a Sue.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – The Waiting Game<strong>_

"Uh, Ryuzaki?"

L continued to drop sugar cubes into his steaming coffee. "Yes, Matsuda?"

"How long is this going to last, do you think?"

L glanced up at the screens, which was now split into four sections to display all of those currently detained: Misa Amane, Light Yagami, Sorichio Yagami and the Henchwoman of Kira.

"Fibres that match Misa Amane's clothes and make up were found on the video tapes sent to Kira and Light Yagami asked to be detained. However suspicious this behaviour was, we complied." L said, though he seemed to be thinking aloud more so than replying to Matsuda. "Chief Sorichio Yagami also asked for detainment, though this I can understand; it would be inappropriate for him to be honest while investigating his son. And the Henchwoman is being held for questioning for obvious reasons..."

"I really don't see what's so obvious, Ryuzaki." Matsuda said sternly. "Holding her like this for weeks and she hasn't even spoken a word... what do you expect to accomplish by doing this? Why not just send her to her execution now?"

"True, she is guilty of murder—among many other assaults on Japan—and is worthy of the death penalty." L retracted his thumb from his coffee and sugar and held it to his mouth. "However... there is no reason that we should send her to her death so soon."

"But... Ryuzaki... what are you waiting for?" Aizawa interjected breathlessly.

"Kira has, very cleverly, done his crimes so he could not be caught easily. Unless he screws up critically, the only sure-fire way of arresting him is to get a confession out of either him... or one of his assets." L said. "What's more, I'm curious to see how she uses her power. If there's one horned person who can kill by merely thinking of it, there may be more."

There was a brief moment of silence; Ryuzaki returned to sipping his heavily sugared coffee.

"But she hasn't said a word." Aizawa said.

"Yes, it appears she can play the waiting game. And well, too."

"So what do you suggest? Torture?" Matsuda said angrily.

"Please calm down, Matsuda. Both Misa Amane and the Henchwoman have already been subjected to partial sensory torture for two weeks now."

"Sensory...?"

"He means that some of their senses have been cut off." Aizawa explained impatiently. "Sight, hearing... they're immobile as well."

"It must be uncomfortable." Matsuda said.

"It induces fear and paranoia as well. Imagine being taken from a place you knew you were safe, and then locked up without any knowledge of your whereabouts and questioned. You can't move, can't see... it's horrible."

"But necessary." Ryuzaki interrupted. "If Misa Amane is really the second Kira, then she can kill with just a face. Also, the Henchwoman has been secured in a sealed iron room for a _reason_, Mr Aizawa."

"I'm aware. I'm just not a big fan of your work ethics." Aizawa snapped.

"Not that that matters very much..." L mumbled into his thumb.

Before Aizawa could retort, however, L reached for the microphone that lay on the desk and pushed a small, rectangular red button on the far left of the board the microphone was connected to.

"Misa Amane, can you hear me?"

There was quiet for a moment, two moments. Then a small, hoarse voice replied from the speakers. _"I hear you."_

"I will ask you once again, Amane. What do you know of Kira and the tapes sent to Sakura TV?"

_"Oh, not that again. I told you, mister stalker, I don't know anything about that."_

"There she goes with that "stalker" business again." Mogi said.

L took his long finger off of Misa's button and pressed to the button beside it. It was Light's.

"Light? How are you doing?"

_"I'm... fine... I think."_ replied Light rather dryly. _"How is the investigation?"_

"The killings have stopped since you were detained, Light."

_"I see..." _he whispered. _"Then I guess it's only a matter of time before you have no choice but to convict me..."_

"It's fitting, don't you think?"

Light glared at the camera. _"Throw me in prison if you like, Ryuzaki. But here this: I am not Kira!"_

L moved on to the next switch. He spoke hastily with the Chief, asked him if he were all right and such... the Chief was no such thing. He declared he wouldn't leave the institution without his son.

"I understand..." L muttered, though Chief Yagami could no longer hear him. With the slightest amount of hesitation, he pressed the final button.

"Henchwoman of Kira, are you ready to tell me the name of the person whom you are working for?"

L heard nothing but deafening silence. He repeated himself; asked her again who she was working for. She squeaked a little and fidgeted on the slab of metal which she was bound. That was all.

"We'll wait as long as we have to." L said, bringing his coffee to his lips. He grimaced and set it down, staring into its depths. It was cold yet again.

* * *

><p>Tomoya sat ever so quietly in the coffee room of the Facility, his hands folded and his body hunched over. He awaited the news all of the Facility anticipated; the investigation regarding Number 27. Their team scoured the entire Kanto region of Japan and could only find mere traces of her. It was, according to Number 23, impossible to pinpoint her location at the current time. What was more, there had been no suspicious or vector related deaths since the Henchman of Kira was caught. Obviously. It was clear that L had won the race to capture her, and there was nothing the Facility could do about it.<p>

"Oi, captain."

Tomoya raised his head to the door where two people stood. One was unmistakably a member of the very team sent to retrieve 27's corpse. What was his name? Shito? No, it was Sato. The other man, an elder who held a large box in his arms, seemed to be a scientist. The ID attached to his lanyard read _Ito, Kazuya._

"Evening, boys." Tomoya said tiredly.

"Waitin' for news from the old hag, I see?" Sato mused.

"Looks like you could use a pick-me-up, my friend." Ito interjected in his soft, velvety voice. He entered the room, set the box on a table and reached inside. Out came three alcoholic coolers, which he passed around. Sato seemed amused when he saw the label.

"Lemon _Chuhai_? My wife drinks this stuff!" He laughed, long and loudly.

Ito rolled his eyes as he popped the lid. They all took grateful gulps of the drinks, and silence instilled itself on them all.

Finally, Tomoya said, "Number 27, huh?"

"I heard she's a real nasty."

"'Nasty' isn't the right word for her." Ito said darkly, lifting his drink to his lips again. He continued, "Tachibana and I worked on her while she was kept here."

"But 27's been here for ten years, hasn't she?" interjected Sato. "Tachibana would have been in high school still, wouldn't she?"

"Tachibana is in her late twenties now. She was an assistant when she started out about six years ago." replied Ito.

"Oh."

Again, silence.

"So you've been working with her since day one, huh?" Tomoya said quietly.

Ito sighed and set down his drink. He crossed his arms and surveyed the two, as if planning his words with utmost care.

"I've been here a long, long time, boys. Almost as long as old Kakuzawa. You wouldn't believe half of the things I could tell you."

"Yeah?" Sato grinned. "Try us."

"I'm sure you are both aware of the diclonius Lucy that escaped twenty years ago?"

They nodded. It was a spectacle not to be missed at the time; the most dangerous diclonius of the 80's had escaped and terrorized a town not too far from the Kamakura Facility. The man running it, Lady Kakuzawa's brother, ordered Lucy to be captured rather than killed. Lucy's power had caused that Facility to, eventually, collapse and sink into the sea. Lady Kakuzawa's brother was said to have gone down with it. Lucy was said to have been shot in the head and died, though there were many speculations of her death. After that, any children who were born with horns were ordered to be killed, and their population decreased dramatically. Many Diclonius Research Institutes were shut down from that point on, but the Tokyo Facility persisted, and was eventually granted permission to continue research.

"There were children who were selected out of those who were to be exterminated that were brought to the Kakuzawa Facility to be experimented on. Any children who had somehow evaded notice of the government and went into hiding were eventually found and also brought here. Number 27, along with her brother, Number 26, were brought here."

"She has a brother?" Tomoya asked, utterly astounded.

Something like a grunt of confirmation came from his throat. Ito continued, "When we received Number 27, she was... oh, fourteen or so? She was found out in a town near London."

"How did you find her?" asked Sato.

"It was her brother that led us to her. There had been a few murders then, and it turns out that Number 26 had been the culprit. He, his twin sister and his mother were all on the run for a crime his mother had committed... robbery or something like that.

"When our units tracked the family down, the mother was shot dead and the brother captured and brought here for experimentation. The girl disappeared, but resurfaced later when she killed a woodsman in a forest. A bloody scene it was. With the help of the police, we tracked down where she was and took her in. She arrived, was branded, and then put in her cell."

"Just like that?"

"It wasn't easy, she struggled for the first few weeks. Struggled horribly, at that. After about a year, she was starting to lose it, so we gave her a friend."

"A friend?"

"A diclonius' mind is very fragile, Tomoya." Ito said, sipping his _Chuhai_ again. "What's more, she was weak at the time. She wasn't sure how to use her vectors."

"Who was this friend?"

"Another diclonius I was in charge of at the time—a weak one, at that. Number 04 was her name. They had their fun, and there was even peace. But it didn't last, I'm afraid."

"What happened?"

Ito sighed and shook his head. His wrinkled face seemed to age even more as he retold his tale. "She died, Number 04, and Number 27 found us to blame. She turned on us, hated us, and learned how to use her vectors.

"When she killed a guardsman, we locked her away in the strongest and darkest of cells for a few years, as punishment. She was never quite the same after that. She resented us for the smallest of things, loathed us for keeping her here, despite her having pleasures many other specimens didn't have."

"Don't kid yourself, doc." Tomoya said darkly. "You treat them like animals, leave them to rot and die in their own shit."

Ito seemed enraged. "They are dangerous creatures, Tomoya! If they are not detained they will slaughter every member of the human race! Have you not seen them kill?"

"You said that 27 girl didn't know how to use her powers before—"

"You seem to be missing something, Tomoya." Ito said, advancing on him. "Did you forget that she slaughtered that man in the mountains? The police found other body parts in the mess she left—it was likely that he wasn't the only one that she massacred."

Tomoya leaned back into his chair, defeated. "So she escaped?"

Ito nodded, now relaxing. He leaned against a desk. "She's useless to us now—been used up. She'll be dead in a year anyway, with all the drugs we injected her with. It's best that she's killed before she harms any more people."

"Why would she escape, do you think?"

The men looked to the doorway and found Yuu Tachibana, her brown eyes calculating.

"I don't know for sure." Ito replied. "Freedom?"

"Then why not do it sooner? Why ten years into being experimented on and humiliated? Why now? I wonder..." Yuu whispered.

"What did Kakuzawa say?"

Yuu pushed her glasses up her nose as she looked at him. "She's obviously with L now. We'll wait for any news he may release. We'll contact him, the works."

"Why not just find him and take her by force?" Sato asked.

Tachibana glared at him as if he were something she found at the bottom of her shoe. "Well, we can't just go bursting into his place, can we? He's got more power than you know.

"Anyway, we'll contact him in a few months if he doesn't release any information we can go on."

"It's June now. When were you thinking?"

"Oh, I don't know... November?" she replied.

"Number 23 won't be happy about waiting... she was so looking forward to her job." Ito said, a dark smile reaching across his face.

"Well..." Yuu said thoughtfully as she turned to leave the room. "Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... isn't November the month when L dies? -hinthint-<strong>

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Let's have a question this week, shall we? How do you feel about the death penalty? Is it legal where you live? Do you think it's just?**

**I hope to see you all soon, and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
